Pokeshipping One-Shots A-Z
by Blueroses0308
Summary: Stories of Pokeshipping. Each one representing a letter in alphabetical order from A-Z. Additionally, just know this whole series will ultimately all have the chapters telling different parts of the same story. AAML
1. Ages

A Stands for Ages

Age 5

"Hey!" The tiny redhead screamed in horror as she witnessed her innocent Togepi plushy gently sink to the bottom of the Gyarados tank.

"It was YOUR fault! Not mine!" The young boy argued back.

Misty shook her tiny head in aggravation. The young girl would not stand for this horrendous act to go down. Not without a fight.

"You need to give me back my plushy!"Misty demanded with a slight confidence in her voice. Her shoulder-length hair whipping back and forth with the movements of her head.

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"DO TO!"

"DO NOT!"

"Ash!" "Misty!" Two young women scolded their children.

"I am so sorry! My son was being awfully rude" the woman with long coffee colored hair atoned bowing her head. "I don't know how he got out of my eyesight" she chortled.

"Nonsense. I'm sure my daughter let her temper get the better of her." The taller women responded, then with the opposite hand she was holding Misty in, lent out the other to the women in greeting. "I'm Mrs. Waterflower, but please, call me Isabelle."

"Mrs.Ketchum, but just call me Delia! Nice to meet you."

"Same to you" Isabelle agreed, and then motioned to Ash in Delia's arms "and who is this young man?"

"Ash!" Ash chirped back in excitement, loving the attention.

"And who is this cutie?" Delia automatically asked looking into the young girls Cerulean blue eyes.

Instead of a response, however, Misty tucked her head into her mother's shoulder and whimpered.

"Her name is Misty, but she becomes quite shy around adults, right sweetie?" The only response was a slight nod from Misty, trying to bury her head deeper into her mom's shoulder.

"That's quite alright" Delia laughed. " I hope to meet you again Isabelle."

"Likewise. Here, if Ash ever needs a play date call this number." Isabelle said as she tugged a minuscule slip of paper out of her purse.

"I'm sure Ash will love that! Right, Ash?" Delia said excitedly. Glad to finally find another friend for her son, besides Oak's boy.

In response, Ash just stuck his tongue out. Not liking the idea of seeing the young redhead ever again. Misty copied the action. Not forgetting her poor plushy being ultimately ruined.

"Misty, where is your Togepi doll?"

Age 7

"Water Pokémon are the strongest Pokémon!" Misty stated, stomping her foot on the ground to emphasize her point.

"Nu-uh! Electric types beat water Pokémon! Therefore water Pokémon are weaker than electric types!" Ash declared, nodding his head, happy to finally come up with an intelligent retort to Misty's argument, seeing as she always called him dense, but whose the dense one now?

"No way! A Gyarados could easily beat any electric Pokémon!"

"How do you know that!? A Zapdos would destroy your Gyarados!"

"That's not fair! Zapdos is a legendary Pokémon!" Misty sulked.

"Ha! That still proves that water Pokémon are weaker than electric types." Ash exulted in triumph. Overjoyed to have won the verbal sparring match.

"Hmph. Whatever Ketchum! You're still the densest boy I've ever met."

"And you're the most stubborn and tempered girl I've ever met!"

Age 10

Misty could only describe the crowd as a sea of black. Every person wearing various styles of black clothing from dresses and skirts to tuxedos and ties. Sweeping her gaze through the bustle of people, Misty's eyes landed on her sisters.

Daisy was avoiding everyone and their gaze, except her sisters. Violet kept fidgeting with her bag and hair, acting as if she were invisible and Lily was sobbing all over Daisy's black dress.

The remaining of people in the room were in similar conditions and Misty just wanted it all to stop. Misty couldn't handle the whole event itself. She despised the pitying looks given to her by others trying to comfort her. She just wanted to be left alone and to stay isolated in her room forever. Until a hand gently made its way to her back.

Ash soothingly rubbed his small hand on his best friend's back hoping that the small action would make her feel even slightly better. It seemed to have helped slightly calm the redhead down, appreciating the small gesture.

"Thank you," Misty measly wheezed out, voice hoarse and rough after all the crying she endured. Knowing well now that her eyes couldn't produce any more liquid to spill out. However, to show her appreciation she gave out the slightest of smiles, even though it didn't reach her eyes.

Ash nodded in response. Delighted to see that his friend was still willing to talk. Ash just continued to stroke her back, considerably a wise choice for a mere ten-year-old boy. He couldn't believe how brave she was. She had just endured the loss of both her parents, yet she was here and was still putting on a smile just for him. He felt himself get giddy at the thought but realized how selfish he was being and immediately squashed the thought.

Misty, on the other hand, mentally chastised herself for looking so deteriorated in front of Ash and wished he wasn't even there at all. She loathed it when someone even saw her shed a tear. Crying meant you were weak, anemic, frail and Misty felt her mental barriers come back up, almost like the switch of a light and her body reacted similarly. Misty hesitantly pulled out of Ash's touch.

Ash looked bewildered but simply accepted that Misty wasn't going to open up any more than that.

Age 13

"Yes! I did it! Did you see that!?" Ash cheered in euphoria as he watched his opponent's Pokémon faint, collapsing onto the battle field.

Brock and Misty hollered audibly behind him.

Ash gloated under the screams of delight. He did it. He finally won his first championship! He was going to become the next Pokémon master if he kept up this streak. Nothing was going to stop him now.

Ash finally turned around to look at his two closest friends. He couldn't have done it without them.

Suddenly news broadcasters, interviewers and the press flocked around Ash, asking questions and making statements. Eventually, Misty and Brock was out of his view and ear shot, lost in the rest of his adoring new fans.

Age 17

Misty glanced at the dance floor and immediately regretted it. Huffing in botheration, Misty looked around the crowded room. Coloured lights illuminating everyone, creating dancing silhouettes as people swayed to the beats.

Stupid Brock!...No...Stupid Gary! Misty thought as she took another long sip of her water. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to go to one of these meaningless clubs. People getting drunk right and left, hot and sweaty dancing in the mob of people wearing heels four inches to high, skirts to low and pants to saggy. The room reeked of alcohol and Misty hated it all. How did Brock and Gary even convince her to come here at all?

Oh that's right. Misty grimaced in memory of what got her there in the first place. Ash was in Kalos, probably winning another league no doubt. Misty was getting fed up at her gym, doing the same routine everyday could drain the sanity out of anyone. So, to cheer her up Brock thought it would a great idea for Misty to, "Get to know more people" and," Put herself out there." Did she mention that Brock was stupid?

"Why are you just sitting there? Go mingle!" Gary slurred as he stumbled over to a seat next to Misty at the bar.

"Gary how much did you drink tonight?" Misty questioned as she turned to face him.

"Hehe I don't know,"*hiccup, "one shot? Two...No three, or maybe it was four..." Gary chuckled with the scent of alcohol radiating every time he spoke.

Misty covered her nose in disgust and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Of course Gary would be the first one drunk. He was probably waiting to pounce on the next hottest chick that walked through the door and Misty already pitied the poor girl.

A screech from the TV mantled at the other end of the bar alarmed Misty, making her swivel her bar seat towards the racket. Misty's face instantly faltered.

The news was broadcasting the next win of the brilliant raven haired Pokémon trainer that everyone loved. He was being constantly monitored by Lance and Cynthia as he was their new prodigy. Ash's face was beaming and he was eagerly waving out to his fans, but that's not what was making Misty's face go sour. It was the golden haired girl that was practically clinging onto Ash's arm like it was her life line that really irked Misty.

She felt a slight presure on her shoulder as she looked over to Gary, smirking down at her and she scowled in return. "May I do the honors?"

"No, no let me." Misty sighed in defeat. Fortunately Misty didn't have to say a word when a beer was passed her way from the brown haired girl behind the counter.

"The usual?" May beamed towards her best friend, sliding the beer bottle at her with ease.

Besides, this happens every other week.

Age 19

Ash panted, sprinting through the Cerulean Gym's sliding doors and scurrying under the front desk. Ducking his head under the counter, Ash peeked around the desk.

Hoping they couldn't track him down and praying to mew that he was fast enough to outrun the mob of girls in heels. Like a sitting duck, Ash patiently waited for the screaming to pass by the glass.

"Where'd he go!?" A young women screamed in frustration, making Ash tremble in fear if she, or any of them, were to find out he was in the gym.

The sound of the glass doors and clicking of heels on the tiled floor made Ash quiver in horror. Ash was so distracted that he missed the squishing of flip-flops coming up behind him.

Bracing for his wack job fans to drag him out of the gym like a prized possession, a voice cut through the room with alerting authority.

"Excuse me, why is there so much commotion going on in my gym? If you want a badge you'll have to wait. The gym's closed." Misty stated, making her supremacy in the room known.

"Excuse us, but we are looking for the Pokémon Master. Built, hot, sexy, you can't miss him, have you seen him run by, or come in here?" The women inquisitively wondered trying, but failing to discreetly peer around the front desk. Misty quickly stepped into her view.

"I'm sorry, but even if I had seen the master I'm sure he wouldn't want to be jostled by all of you. May I ask that you please vacate my gym right now? I have Pokémon to take care of."

"Hmph, fine, good day Ms.Waterflower." The fans turned and swiftly left, off to start up their hunt again.

Once out of sight Misty smirked down at the famous Pokémon Master.

"Do you always have to cause trouble for me Ashy-boy?" Misty teased, watching Ash's face falter at the nickname.

"Depends, are you ever gonna stop calling me that stupid name Gary gave me? Which, by the way, is inaccurate. According to those ladies, I'm the sexiest man to walk the earth." Ash shot back, giving his signature toothy grin as he hoisted himself off of the floor.

"Please, you wouldn't know what it meant to be sexy if it hit you over your dense head."

"That's not true. I know very well that you're the sexiest water Pokémon trainer around. Especially in that swimsuit." Ash purred in flirtation.

"Wow you're a real smooth talker, but flattery isn't gonna get you out of this one my ignorant friend. You totally owe me." Misty leered, throwing her towel originally wrapped around her waist over her shoulder. Not noticing Ash's look-over of her body on full display. The bathing suit tight around her long and curvy body.

"Well Ms.Waterflower what would you like me to do? How ever will I pay you my debt? Perhaps a kiss?" Ash seductively winked at Misty, pinning her between himself and the wall. Misty felt her heart flutter at Ash's request, but quickly ignored the feeling.

"Ugh get off me Ash. I don't have time for this."

"Ouch! That stung." Ash jokingly said, clutching his heart as if he were injured.

Misty sighed and shook her head in exasperation. "Ok Ash I'm serious. Move! I need to get to my Pokémon, preferably now."

"As you wish." Ash whispered into Misty's ear, making her shiver. Once distracted, Ash lifted Misty off her feet and carried her bridal style to her Pokémon.

"Ash! Put me down right now!!!" Misty yelped, pounding on Ash's chest and demanding to be put down.

Ash smiled cheekily and didn't respond, only moving faster.

"Ash...What are you doing? No! Wait! Put me down! Asshhh!! Don't you dare! I swear to mew if you do it! No stop!!! Stop!! AASSHH!!!!"

*SPLASH*

Ash flung Misty into the pool and quickly followed her in pursuit and dove into the pool after her. Misty, allowing her swimming abilities to kick into high gear, swam up to the surface of the water.

"Ash Ketchum you are so dead!!


	2. Blinded

_B Stands for Blinded_

The view was breathtaking.

The young redheaded women gasped in awe at the beautiful beach, covered in rich hues of bright, golden sand. The ocean waves crashing against the shore while reflecting deep shades of blue as the sun slowly began tucking it's self away; descending into the horizon with vibrant colors following in its wake.

All the while Misty drank in the last moments of the Sun's warming rays, before retreating back into her hotel room. Just as she stepped through the glass sliding door and feeling the kick of the A.C unit, Misty's cell phone began buzzing and lit up with the callers' specific ringtone. Catching Misty's attention immediately, the women charged towards her phone, eager to speak with the caller reaching for her on the other line.

"Ash!" Misty yelped, excited to finally received a call from her best friend. She had only arrived in the Kalos region a couple of hours ago. The man on the receiving end of the phone being the main cause as to why.

"Hey Mist, how's the Kalos region so far?" Ash asked, delighted to know his best friend was finally going to be walking distance away from him, instead of being hundreds of thousands of miles away.

"Ash it's breathtaking! Do you see that sunset!? It's gorgeous! I can't wait to see you again. Who knew my gym duties would bring me to the same region as my best friend?" Misty giggled, feeling the same butterflies she always felt in her stomach when she heard his voice.

"Heh, yeah I know but don't you think it could be because I could be deemed a Pokémon Champion any month now?"

"Oh please Ash, don't let that title get to your head, you're still the same Ash I remember twelve years ago" Misty shot back.

"Ya ya, whatever Mist. Anyways, are you gonna meet up with me for dinner tonight? I can introduce you to my new traveling companions." Ash added, "I promise I'll let you see all of my water Pokémon afterward." He added, to ensure his best friend could not say no.

"Yeah, I would love to go, but Ash you don't need to bribe me in order come to dinner with you, you know" Misty replied, "and besides, I can't wait to finally meet your traveling companions. What were their names again?"

"You'll love them Mist! There's Clement whose a gym leader just like you, and his little sister Bonnie. She's obsessed with Pokémon even though she's not old enough to get her own starter Pokémon, then there's Serena, who is an amazing chef." Ash smiled, for the first time realizing how lucky he was to have such good friends everywhere he went, but the redhead on the other line was fuming.

Smacking herself in the head; following with a string of curse words that she contained in her vast vocabulary. Misty mentally kicked herself for being ignorant enough to forget that Ash had a FEMALE traveling partner, as in a girl that Ash could DATE. However, Misty tried to reassure herself that Ash was such a moron when it came to love, that he wouldn't find the slightest interest in this mystery girl. Oh, how ironic it was that she of all people would be ecstatic over Ash's stupidity, the same stupidity that drove her insane back when they were kids and up to this very phone call.

"Um, hello earth to Misty!?" Ash called out when he never received a reply to his answer.

"S-sorry Ash, guess I kinda spaced out for a minute there... haha.. Well, I'll see ya soon, talk-to-ya-later-bye!" And with that, she slammed the end call button with her thumb and slowly faltered to the floor, leaving a very confused Ash on the other end. Taking in deep breaths, Misty began contemplating a game plan on how this whole get together would not be the death of her, all the while muttering to herself what a dumbass she was.

Ash slowly lowered his phone from his ear, wondering what on earth just happened. He knew he could be... slow to say the least when it came to figuring out people, but Ash was pretty sure he knew Misty long enough to know when something was up and there was definitely something up with her. Ash decided he would think about it later, or possibly never, the latter sounding a lot more tempting. Just as Ash finally tucked his phone back into the back of his jeans, he felt an arm slither it's way around his neck and he turned to be face to face with the very person that, unbeknownst to him, was causing the anxiety in his best friend.

"So Ash, who were you talking to?" The blond inquired, tilting her head in vague amusement at the blushing boy under her gaze.

"A-an old friend, you know, the one that I told you was meeting us for dinner tonight" Ash stuttered, fumbling under the girls' touch, still not entirely used to a girl being in such close proximity to him. Ash slowly ducked out of her grip, all the while bumping into the chair in front of the desk he was just leaning on, clumsily reaching for the chair he knocked over and lifting back into its upright standing position.

Giggling at her friends' clumsiness, Serena patted Ash on the back, remarking, "Well I can't wait to meet him," and before Ash could clarify what gender his friend was, Serena, skipped out of the hotel room, leaving Ash to pray to Mew that the small misunderstanding wouldn't cause much trouble.

Squeezing and unsqueezing her clammy hands, Misty waltzed down the stretched hotel hallway. Making her way to the elevators, Misty clicked the arrow pointing down, the button illuminating a red glow, signifying it had been pressed.

Sighing, Misty tilted her head back, waiting for the elevator to descend down to her floor so she could make it to the restaurant on time.

That night Misty's outfit consisted of short green shorts, her signature yellow top, and baby blue flip-flops. Her fiery red hair cascading down her back in long wavy curls. She didn't really see the need to wear anything all too flattering that night. Heck, she didn't even want to be going to this arrangement at all.

As time passed, Misty quickly began regretting her decision on agreeing to meet Ash for dinner. Though she would love to see her best friend again, Misty was not looking forward to meeting Ash's newest female traveling companion. Misty even began persuading herself to turn back to her room right now. If she had to eat dinner with Ash's new girl--friend, she rather just avoid this whole dinner fiasco all together.

Of course, Misty never had problems with Dawn or May when they confirmed that they, in fact, did not like Ash romantically. But, Misty had a gut feeling that this time would be different, and her gut was normally never wrong.

Finally, the sound of the elevator caught Misty's attention with a ding once it reached her floor, opening its doors in anticipation for a new passenger to enter. Misty peered inside, ensuring that nobody was going to step out of it. However, the only person coming into her view was a girl with shiny golden locks of hair and she was wearing a frilly pink dress with lengthy pink ribbons that swished around her face.

Nodding at the girl, Misty stepped into the elevator. Just when she was going to push the button for the Lobby, Misty realized it had already been pressed.

The atmosphere in the elevator immediately filled with tension and awkwardness as soon as the doors closed shut. The two girls staring around at the walls and floors but avoiding each other's gazes at all human costs.

Luckily, the elevator reached the lobby, and Misty briskly walked out, happy to no longer be feeling the crushing weight of the small enclosed space. Rounding another corner, Misty began searching for Ash amongst the jostle and bustling of the crowds around her. Fortunately for Misty, she didn't have to look very far when a pair of bright yellow ears stood above the people, twitching back in forth in hopes of finding somebody.

"Pikachupi!" The small mouse suddenly cried, bursting with delight once it caught sight of Misty. Leaping over people's heads and shoulders, (earning Ash multiple glares and complaints) Pikachu swiftly made it to his second favorite Pika Pal. Not knowing what had gotten into his small best friend, Ash booked after him.

"Aw, hi Pikachu!" Misty coed, hugging the adorable Pokémon close to her. The small Pokémon cha-ing in satisfaction as Misty continued to stroke it's favorite petting spots.

"Pikachu! What has gotten into you!?"Ash screamed, screeching to a halt when he saw what caused his Pokémon to go crazy, and the sight made him lose all oxygen he thought was still left in his lungs.

Ash did a quadruple take as he looked at the most angelic being he had ever seen.

She had brilliant red hair. It glistened in the dim lighting of the hotel's restaurant lighting and curled around her face in loose waves, shining like amber silk. Her skin was fair and a creamy pale white. Though, it was her eyes were what really caught his attention, the Cerulean orbs shining bright with amusement.

He blinked, dumbfounded as to who he was looking at. Her gaze shooting into his heart like an arrow.

Misty simply stared back at Ash as if he was the most astonishing and surprising thing in the universe.

Ash's insides froze over, almost abruptly shutting down when he began weakly attempting to string words together into some form of intelligent sentences to say.

"Misty? Is that you?" he whispered hoarsely, all that he was able to muster out.

"Hello, Ash," his best friend of seven years replied sheepishly, turning away from his most treasured Pokémon, "long time no see."

Instantly, the moment was shattered by a yell, the source of it eagerly weaving through the crowds. A clumsy, and frail blond boy following after her.

"There you are Ash!" Bonnie said frantically, "I got worried when you ran off, so Clemont and I ran after you."

Bonnie's gaze then shifted over to Misty, a small devilish grin gracing the younger girls features as she began her scheming, all her ideas revolving around this new girl, her brother and wedding bells.

"Who is this?" Bonnie started, glancing up at Misty.

Ash sighed, acknowledging that the moment a few seconds ago was gone, he replied frustrated, "Bonnie, this is Misty. She's the one I told you we were meeting tonight. She's also the Cerulean City Gym leader."

"Oh my god! You hear that Clemont!? Misty is a gym leader just like you!" Bonnie swiftly turned back towards Misty. "Do you think you'll ever marry my brother?" She asked innocently.

On impulse, this time breaking the status quo, both Ash and Clemont hastily shouted, "No!" Clemont peered over at Ash, a bewildered expression on his face.

"Uh-umm I mean-" Thankfully Ash's stuttering was put back on hold, a new voice joining in on the conversation. "Hey guys, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Serena barged in.

"Hey Serena, do you think Misty would make a good wife for my brother?"

Serena glanced up at the girl Bonnie was referring to, instantly recognizing Misty she yelped, "you're the girl who I was in the elevator with!"

Misty gritted her teeth, forcing a weak smile to get on her face so it could take place of the scowl beginning to form. Misty already had a bad feeling about tonight, and this Serena girl was no assurance.

"Hello, I'm Misty," Misty forced, outstretching her hand to the glitzy and overdressed girl.

Without batting an eyelash, Serena didn't even acknowledge Misty's small peace offering of a gesture and instead spun her heels right back to Ash.

"So, Ash where is your best friend?" Serena giggled.

"Umm, Serena this is Misty." Ash darkly replied, instantly noticing the cold shoulder Serena was giving to Misty. Ash may have been dense when it came to girls when he was ten, but after traveling with so many of them, Ash had become much more aware.

"Oh, I just assumed your friend was a boy. From your stories, it certainly sounded like you were talking about one." Serena gushed, her voice high pitched and overly flirtatious.

Misty held down her boiling anger, _don't lose your temper,_ she chastised herself, let's not make enemies with Ash's traveling companions.

From the corner of Misty's eye, she saw Ash begin to open his mouth, but Serena cut him off.

"So Misty, how long have you and Ash known each other? Can't be that long if his stories don't exactly clarify your gender all that well," Serena taunted.

 _Screw this_ , Misty thought bitterly.

"We've known each other for **twelve** years," Ash stepped in for Misty's defense. Misty smiled in spite of herself at the kind gesture.

"Hmm, guess I missed that," Serena mumbled, retreating away from the group to one of the table booths, stomping her pink heels into the floor a little too violently. Bonnie and Clemont shrugged, following after her.

"Tonight's gonna be a catastrophe," Misty groaned to herself, trailing behind Ash to the table. Hoping to mew that she would be making out of this dinner alive.


	3. Commute

Okay, really quick author's note before you read! I'm so sorry I haven't been update any of my stories in a while. This summer has been all over the place for me and I never got to sit down, or in this case lay down, on my phone and actually type anything. I'll try my best to continue writing ALL of my stories in progress. Enjoy this little one-shot.

C Stands for Commute

Misty sat restlessly as the bustle of the subway station commerced around her in a dizzying careen unlike any other found in Cerulean City. The rattling of the train cars whirled by in a seemingly endless loop that made the colors of said train blur into a sloppy metallic gray.

As the stench of the jammed packed train station rivaled that of a Muk thrown into the sewer and left in the unforgiving sunshine, Misty remained placid.

You see, her sisters had been invading Misty's already slacking impatience, as they tripled the amount of messages being sent via text, call, and email. The apps nonstop buzzing had annoyed Misty enough for her to have long since silenced all sent forms of communications to her phone including each inbox of her individual messaging, email, and even social media apps.

Of course though, nothing less was to be expected of the eminent Waterflower trio, excluding Misty herself. Misty would know better than anyone else of her sisters cut-short patience tolerance. However, this didn't seem to deter the older teen from having her own little jabs of fun. Purposely prolonging her work-outs at the gym, stretching the time of her walks from school, or just about any other excuse found in the book.

This day, of course, was no exception of these tardy incidences. Misty's excuse this time was that the meeting with the new executive of her swim team went on much longer than originally planned, which to a certain extent wasn't false. Misty could now confidently say that she knew the man's entire backstroke, freestyle, breath stroke, and butterfree warm-up routines just as comparibly well as her sister knew their ways around the Saphora in the Cerulean Mall.

A distant groan of aggravation grabbed the young women's attention out of her own subsiding thoughts. Peering over her left shoulder, Misty sucked in a shaky breath. She recognized this man, hunched over, sweat glistening his forehead, his brows arched in a combination of stress and exhaustion.

'Ash Ketchum,' Misty's mind echoed, still in hesitant revelation. Buisness connoisseur, and Pokemon Master, there stood the one and only Ash Ketchum in his extravagant stance that made him appear almost untouchable. Misty knew him in the flash, his face on several news channels that she would flip through on her leisure. Ash Ketchum, the underdog buisness man in the stock market that revolutionized his own image as he had finally taken down the tyrant of the marketing industry, Gary Oak. Not only in the marketing industry, but the Pokemon one as well. Gary was living up to his grandfather's name, the grand Professor Oak.

Though, that fate paled into comparison to Ash's. Ash was writing his own destiny with a pen of gold and determination of a Gyrados.

"Hey," A gravel and hoarsed voice spoke, alarming the red-head as she peered up.

"Umm, is this spot taken?" the man chocked in a strangled and clumsy question. Arm slung anxiously back to scratch an undeniably nervous rash that spread along his neck. Embarrassment flooding his cheeks as the gorgeous beauty that was propped up along side the cement column eye's seemingly inspected his every move.

Misty skeptically nodded her head yes in Ash's relief. If she wasn't so apprehensive of the famous millionaire settling a seat beside her, Misty would have found this whole situation as quite ironic.

Her sisters had been drooling shamelessly all over this celebrity as soon as their eyes laid on him. Now whether it was over his fame, looks, or money Misty had not the slightest idea. However, even Misty herself had to admit that seeing Ash in person, the news camera crew had captured his looks amazingly well. In fact, Misty would even go as far to say that he was even more handsome in person. Not that she would admit it out loud.

"Ahem," another distraction directed Misty away from her suppressive thoughts. Misty, detecting quite a pattern to Ash's blunt interruptions to her mental stresses, all the same acknowledged the bachelor.

"Just wanted to let you know that the train has arrived," Ash clarified stretching his arms in a pursuit to relax his tensing muscles from sitting on the cold flooring.

"Um, right. Thanks.." Misty murmured in a flushed voice. Hesitantly following Ash's movements off the cold subway tiles. However, just as Misty had mustered enough strength to still her wobbly legs (she wondered when that must have happened...) a not so chivalrous man briskly cut through the crowds. This including the delicate space that was somehow wedged between the bachelor and magnificent water gym leader.

Letting out a yelp, Misty unintentionally lunged forward, her foot trapping itself behind the other. Bracing for impact, Misty flailed her arms forward but instead of meeting concrete, Misty met a much softer fate.

Cursing under her own breath, Misty didn't need to look up to know just who she had fallen on. A heat spread along her cheeks as Misty sucked in a breath a cautiously backed away from Ash. To humiliated to even look at the guy who she had not so subtly bumped into, the richest man in Kanto.

"Can we just pre-umph!" Misty was cut off short as Ash slapped his hand across her face in a desperate attempt to shut her up. Misty glared at him with shock and confusion, and maybe some hostility as well.

"Look, as long as you don't mention that I'm here, I'll give you an autograph," Ash sputtered in desperation.

"Well maybe grabbing a young women in a public transit building isn't the best idea to do when you aren't looking for attention, Mr. Pokemon Master," Misty huffed in retaliation, not appreciating being man handled and assumed of being a ditzy bimbo with nothing better to do than gaga over the next male sensation.

Ash paused in his movements. His eyes finally locked on hers. A familiar warmth tingled along the back of his neck.

"Ok, ok sorry, I'm sorry," Ash futilely tried again, stopping the wondrous scarlet-haired beauty in her tracks. The Subway was coming a complete stop at that point and passengers were starting to board and disembark.

In defeat, Ash gave a winded sigh, "was it really that easy to tell it was me?"

"Yeah, sorry but when your face is broadcasted across the region, its kind of impossible for someone NOT to recognize you," Misty deadpanned.

"Yeah... Well I figured that much," Ash smiled loosely.

"Well, you seem like you're fine, so with that I'll be going," Misty retreated, backing her steps towards the subway, it's doors wouldn't be open for long.

"Wait, Mist!" Ash sputtered, watching as Misty was about to trail away into the crowds. However, any thoughts that trailed after Ash's body froze over as he watched the cerulean-eyed teen stop dead.

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh-umm Missssty?" Ash cringed.

"No, you definitely called me something else," Misty demanded, her face crinkling into a blur of confusion.

"Heeyy! Look, the trained stopped," Ash edged, hoping any other distraction would suffice.

"Nice try, Ash Ketchum."

"SHH! Not so loud on the name!"

"Oh, give it up," Misty back lashed, shaking her head in aggravation. "That hoody isn't doing anything to make you look much different. Keep your head lower. If you wanted to keep a low profile, then why even come here!?" Misty chastised, crossing her arms in expectancy for an answer.

"OK.. OK you're right," Ash surrendered.

"Now, explain to me why you were out of breath. Actually, better yet, tell me why you wanted to talk, Mr. Pokemon Master," Misty presssed on, foot taping anxiously for answers. Not caring if SHE were the one attracting attention in the public commute. Misty was as a stubborn as they come and if she had to extract Ash's answers out of him, then she would.

Although, she didn't want answers from this Ash. The successful one. The one that left her... She wanted answers from her best friend. The one she used to run into mayhem with. Before he went of to venture to exotic places like the Hoenn region, the Unova region... The Kalos region.

Before he left, and lost connection, and almost walked off the face of the earth. Okay, scratch that, her earth. The more in touch he got with his dream, the more out of touch he got with her. She couldn't even register her own corrupted emotions as she looked pained to her ex-bestfriend.

Ash could only hang his head in shame as people continued waltzing around the two elder teens. Finally, with a gradual sigh, Ash spoke. "It's a long story Misty."

Would you guys like me to incorporate another letter chapter to this one like I did with Blinded?


	4. Dominance

D Stands for Dominance

Misty felt her heart thumping in her ears, hammering itself against her ribecage. Her heels, albeit too high and undoubtedly leaving permanent red marks on her anckle, provided an extra boost of confidence, the clicking of stilletos slapping against the floor made Misty feel impurturable.

Instantaneously, Misty distinguished Ash amongst the crowded party room. The abstracted shades of lush red carpets and curtains weren't ditering Misty tonight. She was on a mission.

Gary was first to spot her, letting out a low whistle as he eyed her up and down. Smirking in Ash's direction, almost jealous of the cocky Pokemon Master. Almost.

Strutting towards Ash, Misty didn't acknowledge a single look of praise of the men swooning in her direction. Her eyes were locked on the prize.

Ash, evidently, was last to realize Misty had made an appearence, his back facing towards the ambitious red head. The young man surely wasn't prepared for this.

Misty built just enough courage in her system as she brushed her milkywhite finger tips along Ash's shoulder. Purring his name breathlessly into his ear. This seemed to do the trick as Ash shuddered under her touch.

"M-misty?" Ash childishly stammered, unable to face the beauty as her hands remained locked over his torso.

"Hmm?" Was the only humm of an answer Ash received. Propelling him to advance the conversation further himself.

"Is there a particular reason why you have locked me into a vice grip? Or is this just a new formation of a silent language you have conjured up?" Ash smiled devilishly, he knew he had Misty stumped.

"Ash, did you read a dictionary?" Was the only inquiry Misty could mutter softly as she continued leaning her head into the crook of Ash's neck. This was Gary's que to go, and Drew followed reluctantly behind.

"Im hurt that you are implying that I need to utilize a dictionary to form a vast vocabulary'" Ash feigned in dramatized distraught.

"Mind me Mr.Pokemon Master, but I didn't realize you had such sophisticated literature tucked away in that brain of yours." Misty remarked casually as she continued letting her head mold to Ash's shoulder. Disregarding people who were eyeing them in a questioning way.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Misty" Ash countered mysteriously, still persisting cranning his neck to glimpse at the girl behind him. Misty evaded his attempts.

"I suppose that's what a couple of years would do to us, huh." It was a statement Ash noted, not a question.

"Alright, I'll humour you" Ash teased, futilizng his twitching head to stop trying to face the young women anymore.

"Good" was the sweet reply that came from her lips as she steered Ash twoards the back balcony, away from their eyeing friends.

"Okay, it's official" Ash joked, "I'm cold, you got me."

"Oh, just shut up" Misty laughed.

"You can turn around now" was the only quip Misty countered with, reluctantly releasing Ash's possibly bruised torso.

Said man was relived to have the ability to turn once again, and he did it without hesitation. Knowing that whomever he saw, would be the most beautiful person in the world. And Ash would be lying to himself is he wasn't ecstatic just by the sound of her voice.

And the impossible was achieved that night. Ash shut up for a good hour. His lips were occupied.

Did I just write the cheesiest fanfiction at midnight? Maybe lol. Sorry, this is more fluff than anything else and so sorry this was postponed. This story was spur of the moment, but I liked how it came out.


	5. Euphoria

Misty felt her heart thumping in her ears, hammering itself against her ribecage. Her heels, albeit too high and undoubtedly leaving permanent red marks on her anckle, provided an extra boost of confidence, the clicking of stilletos slapping against the floor made Misty feel impurturable.

Instantaneously, Misty distinguished Ash amongst the crowded party room. The abstracted shades of lush red carpets and curtains weren't ditering Misty tonight. She was on a mission.

Gary was first to spot her, letting out a low whistle as he eyed her up and down. Smirking in Ash's direction, almost jealous of the cocky Pokemon Master. Almost.

Strutting towards Ash, Misty didn't acknowledge a single look of praise of the men swooning in her direction. Her eyes were locked on the prize.

Ash, evidently, was last to realize Misty had made an appearence, his back facing towards the ambitious red head. The young man surely wasn't prepared for this.

Misty built just enough courage in her system as she brushed her milkywhite finger tips along Ash's shoulder. Purring his name breathlessly into his ear. This seemed to do the trick as Ash shuddered under her touch.

"M-misty?" Ash childishly stammered, unable to face the beauty as her hands remained locked over his torso.

"Hmm?" Was the only humm of an answer Ash received. Propelling him to advance the conversation further himself.

"Is there a particular reason why you have locked me into a vice grip? Or is this just a new formation of a silent language you have conjured up?" Ash smiled devilishly, he knew he had Misty stumped.

"Ash, did you read a dictionary?" Was the only inquiry Misty could mutter softly as she continued leaning her head into the crook of Ash's neck. This was Gary's que to go, and Drew followed reluctantly behind.

"Im hurt that you are implying that I need to utilize a dictionary to form a vast vocabulary'" Ash feigned in dramatized distraught.

"Mind me Mr.Pokemon Master, but I didn't realize you had such sophisticated literature tucked away in that brain of yours." Misty remarked casually as she continued letting her head mold to Ash's shoulder. Disregarding people who were eyeing them in a questioning way.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Misty" Ash countered mysteriously, still persisting cranning his neck to glimpse at the girl behind him. Misty evaded his attempts.

"I suppose that's what a couple of years would do to us, huh." It was a statement Ash noted, not a question.

"Alright, I'll humour you" Ash teased, futilizng his twitching head to stop trying to face the young women anymore.

"Good" was the sweet reply that came from her lips as she steered Ash twoards the back balcony, away from their eyeing friends.

"Okay, it's official" Ash simpered, "I'm cold, you got me."

"Oh, just shut up" Misty laughed.

"You can turn around now" was the only quip Misty countered with, reluctantly releasing Ash's possibly bruised torso.

Said man was relived to have the ability to turn once again, and he did it without hesitation. Knowing that whomever he saw, would be the most beautiful person in the world. And Ash would be lying to himself is he wasn't ecstatic just by the sound of her voice.

And the impossible was achieved that night. Ash shut up for a good hour. His lips were occupied.

Did I just write the cheesiest fanfiction at midnight? Maybe lol. Sorry, this is more fluff than anything else and so sorry this was postponed. This story was spur of the moment, but I liked how it came out.


	6. Fate

"On a scale of 1 to 10" Misty quipped, "how attractive are you?"

"Easy, 10" Ash cheekily grinned, peering over to watch as Misty held the magazine tightly to her chest. Preventing him from seeing even a glimpse of the taliations.

"Alright, 3 it is," Misty declared. Etching the graphite onto the magazine side bar, smirk settling on her face.

"Hey, Hey! I am no three." Ash retaliated, glaring at Misty who was seemingly having a hard time restraining the smug look on her face.

"Yeah, you're right. You're a two."

"Hey! Give me that!" Ash retaliated, yanking the magazine from Misty's grip.

"So... What score did you get?" Misty urged, backing herself into the couch to make herself comfortable.

Ash's face became melancholic as he added up his total score.

"I got a 3%!" Was Ash's scowl as he glared at the magazines rating, as if it was the paper's fault.

"It's alright Ash, not everyone can be a Pokemon Master." Misty's words of empathy only furthered Ash's dampening mood.

"What do looks have to do with Pokemon training anyways?" Ash scoffed, his shoe kicking up at the ground in extension to his frustration.

"Well, it says here that majority of Pokemon Masters have been rated 8 when it comes to appearances. On average, it also says that most would answer A for question 1, and D for question 2, and ."Ash held up his hand before the term could continue.

"Yeah, I get it," Ash drawled, lazily slinking further into the sofa as he hoped the embarrassment would drain from his cheeks.

"Hey, on the bright side," Misty smiled genuinely, pity on her porcelain features, "You aren't a normal person Ash."

"Wow Mist, really know how to make a guy feel special." Ashe remarked coldly. Misty ignored the comment and continued.

"No, seriously Ash. What Pokemon Master can say they have went up against, MewTwo, Latias and Latios, Celebi, or all the other legendary creatures you encountered throughout your quests to say the world the all might chosen one." Ash had to let a slow leer come up at the mention of his seclusive title reserved for only himself and close friends to Know about.

"I think it's fate." Misty declared confidently, Ash only looked on in bewilderment.

"Fate?"

"Yes fate," Misty insisted, "you were destined to be the chosen one and we're destined to save the world. Why can't you be designed to be a Pokemon Master?" Her voice spoke in genuine awe now, memories of reminiscence clouded Misty's head.

"Wow, since when do you compliment me?" Misty huffed at the insinuation of Ash's part, but didn't quite deny the fact that he had some... Redeeming qualities.

"I'm merely pointing out that I think fate is just trying to tell us something different about you." Her voice trailed as she continued to remember the nostalgic adventures the two of them used to embark on. No more time for that though. Ash's training has been spending longer and her gym has been opening up earlier and earlier.

"Huh, never thought of you as the wishful thinking type Misty" Ash joked, earning a light slap on the wrist from the redhead.

"Excuse me for trying to be nice," Misty steamed, scoffing in indignation as she pointed her nose away, arms folded in defiance.

"Hey, I was just messing with you," Ash tried, gently this time, tugging at one of Misty's elbows to make her realise her vice grip, and slowly his efforts worked as the girl slowly began to relax with a sigh.

Then, after a few moments of relative silence, Misty broke it.

"Do you think us meeting was fate?"

Ash did a slight double take, not expecting the question as it caught him off guard.

"What?"

"Well, it's just that," Misty stammered, "what if it wasn't me who fished you out of that river eight years ago? What if it was some other water Pokemon trainer? Were we supposed to meet?...What if we didn't meet..." Her words cut them both deeply. Ash swallowed before he could answer.

"I don't know Mist... I don't know why we met, or why we're friends... But I do know this," he stared into his bestfriends eyes with a streak of determination flashing in his eyes.

"I would not be the person I am today, and neither would you. Yeah, maybe we would still have our ambitions and dreams. But, I know I couldn't have gotten this close to my dream without you. Our destinies were bound to cross, it was just a matter of when. Maybe it was fate, or pure luck. But, we are still close and that's how it's always been." Misty felt her heart flutter.

"Guess you really have matured, Mr. Pokemon Master."

"You love this soon-to-be Pokemon Master," Ash countered cockily.

"Yeah right, just be glad that you are cute. Your IQ needs compensation," Misty caved. Deciding it was best to just let fate run it's course.

Author's Note

Hey, sorry this update took actual eons to be made. School has been a pain and I finall am on break! So be prepared for more updates, thank you so much for reading and stay tuned!


End file.
